The Dork and The Whore
by Lillyfan123
Summary: BebexKyle onshot. Kyle centric sorta....not very good at summarys here. T for swere and some other stuff, but nothing to bad if you watch south park. Come on.


Hiya! This is my first South Park story, so be nice guys. It's a KylexBebe one shot...simply becouse there aren't enough KylexBebe storys out there.

This is just something I put together real quick, so it wont be perfect, but I hope you like it anyways.

Disclamer:I do not own south park...sob

-Lillyfan123

btw-R&R!

* * *

When Kyle herd the 'whore' in reference to her, something inside him snapped. 

It all seemed to start out back in 4th grade. Among the many things that took place during Kyle's crazy childhood, there were very few things that clearly stud out in his mind. They were not always necessarily his most precious or memorable, and was never quit sure why some of them stayed. They simply did. As he grew older, he'd learned not to question it.

The one that seemed to stand out among all the others was the memory of his first kiss. A kiss shared reluctantly with a girl he didn't even like. So why could he remember it so vividly? It was almost as if he could still feel the soft touch of her lips, and the churning of his stomach. He'd thought at first he'd throw up and looked upon the occasion with utter discussed. He'd even thanked God that she'd lost interest in him for another boy. It was only later, after talking about it with his mother, that he'd actually began to understand the reasoning behind girls and kissing.

Bebe had liked him.

He'd always seemed to think of girls and boys more as a master and a pet. And who could blame him by looking at his parents. His father was definitely women-handled by his mother.

But no. His mother had put it all in perspective for him. But it didn't make him feel any better about the situation. He'd almost felt bad about running out of the clubhouse after the kiss screaming, 'SICK!' However, knowing that Bebe wasn't exactly sobbing in utter desperation, he'd pushed all feelings of the kiss behind. She probably didn't even notice him any more, seeing as she was known for dating everyone in the school from Butters to Clyde to Cartman to Token and so on.

So why didn't that make him feel better?

Sure, he had his fare share of girlfriends. But all of them ended horribly. Rebbecca , for example, turned into a total slut. They had been off and on for a few years, but it always seemed he'd catch her in the arms of another boy. Apparently she didn't understand the concept of commitment.

Eventually Kyle just began to ignore girls. He was in high school now anyway, and began focusing on improving his already 'A' average. He did extra credit work in the library, was a member of the debate team and the track team. He always turned his home work in two days early. He was the modal student.

Bebe on the other hand, was anything but. Everybody gossiped about her behind her back. Comments about how big her ass hole was and how many boys she'd slept with that week were not uncommon around the halls of the school.

Kyle didn't believe a word of it.

He just knew she was a virgin. Kyle was always the one to find the good in people. He believe everyone had some pureness in them. And he just chose to believe Bebe when she told him she wasn't. He could tell. Bebe was sincere. She was always sincere. She was a good girl that just happened to be hot and popular.

It wasn't until one night when he was 17 that he decided that he wanted to find out for himself if she was pure or not.

But what would a girl like he want with a guy like him anyway? He was a dork and she was popular. She used to like him, but things had changed. And its not like he could build up the nerve to ask her anyway.

However, Kyle was smart. And he had ways of letting her know gently.

Bebe and Kyle sat right beside each other in English. So, one Tuesday, he purposely nudged his pencil off his desk, knowing that Bebe, being polite, would lean down to get it.

And when she did, Kyle leaned over the side of his desk, lowering his eyes too look directly down her blouse. He felt his cheeks light up when her eyes met his and for a split second her thought he felt his heart stop.

That is until the pencil was thrown directly at his head with Bebe cursing under her breath about men only thinking with their penis.

Great. Very gentle. Now she hated him.

Kyle hadn't given up on her, but unfortunately it seemed that she didn't want to be within ten feet of him. Every time he even came near her, she would leave or go to the bathroom or something. She'd even convinced Token to switch seats with her in English.

She didn't even acknowledge him again until one night...

It was the prom, and Kyle was as usual on his own. He was just about to leave when he noticed a crowed forming in the corner of the room. He decided to see what was up before he left.

Turns out, Clyde was upset because Bebe was at the prom with Kenny rather then him. He calmed that they had just been out on a date a few nights before and that she'd promised they'd come together. Bebe denied this of course, to which Clyde replied that she was a 'stupied spoiled whore'.

When Kyle herd the 'whore' in reference to Bebe, something inside him snapped.

He'd pushed himself through the crowed and tackled Clyde to the floor. They fought for at least seven minutes before Mrs.Garrison and Stan's father broke up the scene. By that time he was only fueled by one sentence, 'Clyde. Must. Die.'

Bebe noticed.

The next Monday, when Kyle was walking into school, he was pressed against the lockers. At first he was going to whimper in pain until he felt something unbelievably good against his lips.

And she was kissing him.

Bebe still liked him...and his hot ass.

Yes, Kyle did understand girls allot better since he had that talk so long ago with his mom. But he came to the conclusion that nobody could tell him how to understand Bebe.

That was just something he'd have to figure out for himself.


End file.
